


Secret’s Out

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nursedarry"><a href="http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/"><b>nursedarry</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret’s Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“For the last time, Ronald, I don’t _know_ where he is!” Hermione hissed quietly. Ron snapped his jaw shut and resumed scanning the room anxiously.

“I knew he didn’t want to make this speech,” Ron whispered. “I didn’t think he’d do a runner, though!”

Hermione sighed. She didn’t really think Harry would run out on the promise he’d made to the Headmistress, but lately, Harry had been acting decidedly odd. Disappearing completely, for hours at a time, with no explanation; mooning over his tea… if she didn’t know he and Ginny were on the outs, she’d have thought he was in love. As it was, she had no alternative explanation.

Ron scowled, and Hermione raised her head to follow his gaze across the room. Draco Malfoy, robes somewhat askew, had just entered from the doors leading out into the garden. No doubt, he’d been meeting his latest fangirl out amongst the rosebushes; he had a rather tiresome reputation as quite the ladies’ man. The blond wizard caught her eye, looking somewhat startled at being the object of their scrutiny, but gave her a polite nod before heading towards the refreshments table.

“Honestly, Ron, you need to let it go. Malfoy’s been alright, this year,” Hermione said quietly.

“I will when he does,” Ron growled. “Pompous git.” His eyes continued to scan the crowd. Suddenly his face lit up and he waved his hand in the air. “Harry!” he called. “Over here, mate!”

Harry grinned in response and made his way from the doors over to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione smiled fondly at him. “Your hair’s as wild as ever, Harry, but you do look nice in your new dress ro-“ she trailed off as she leaned over to get a better look at his clothing. “Harry… is that a _Slytherin_ insignia on your waistcoat?”

Harry looked down in confusion, mouth gaping. His face blushed red and his gaze involuntarily sought out the person who’d entered from the gardens a moment before him.

Hermione sighed and laid a hand on her date’s arm.

“Ron, you’d better sit down. I think Harry has something he wants to tell us.”


End file.
